It is well known that techniques such as auto-suggestion, can have significant results in producing character and behaviour improvement. Such techniques are known by a variety of different names, but generally involve the use of some form of message, usually incorporating positive reinforcement statements, which are tape recorded, and may be played by a listener several times a day. In some cases, the message is an audible message and, in other cases, the message is a subliminal message recorded over background sounds, which may be classical music, abstract sounds, or noise such as that of breaking waves. These techniques, using subliminal messages on tapes have also been promoted as an aid to learning.
Other techniques for self-improvement or behaviour modification, involve so-called "visualizations" in which the person is taught to visualize himself in an improved or altered state.
All of these techniques have their followings, and many persons have used them all, often with startling improvement. Such techniques have been promoted, for example, as a treatment for substance abuse such as the abuse of tobacco, alcohol and even drugs. Such techniques are also said to produce character changes such as to produce greater success in business or in personal relationships or in sports.
These techniques have, however, certain limitations. Thus, the use of taped messages whether audible or subliminal require that some time be set aside while the tape is played. This is true whether the tapes are those promoted for use while sleeping, or tapes promoted for use while in a relaxed, semi-trance like state or the like, or even while walking, or driving in an automobile.
It is difficult for such systems to be used while the subject is engaged in some other activity, or is involved in a conversation.
It is now believed that in fact, similar if not better results can be obtained from subliminal-type suggestion, to which the subject is exposed more or less on a continuous basis even while he is engaged in other activities. In this way, the suggestion will be constant, and continuous throughout the day, or even while sleeping.
Clearly, the subliminal suggestion must enter the mind through one of the senses. Most audible or subliminal verbal suggestions cannot be delivered on a continuous basis to the subject, while he or she is engaged in other activities such as working, or while engaged in a sport.
In accordance with the present invention, it is proposed to deliver such subliminal messages as visual messages in such a way that, while the message is continuously in front of the eyes of the subject, the subject is not conscious of the existence or presence of the message, and can continue whatever activities he or she is engaged in without interference or distraction.